1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system and a non-transitory computer-readable information recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
<Windows (Registered Trademark) Print Architecture>
FIG. 18 generally shows a Windows (registered trademark) print architecture. According to the Windows print architecture, when an application 50 outputs a print execution instruction, a printer driver 60 receives a DEVMODE structure 190 storing print settings, generates rendering data reflecting the print settings such as “N in 1” (a way of printing where a plurality of size-reduced pages is arranged on a sheet), duplex (a way of printing where two pages are printed on front and back sides of the same sheet, respectively), stapling, and/or the like, and transmits the rendering data to a printer 5 which then carries out printing according to the rendering data. The DEVMODE structure 190 is sent to a Graphics Device Interface (GDI) 31 of an Operating System (OS) when the application 50 thus outputs the print execution instruction, and then the DEVMODE structure 190 is sent to the printer driver 60.
As a result of the DEVMODE structure 190 being thus sent to the printer driver 60 from the application 50, the application 50 can output a rendering instruction to the GDI 31 while understanding the capability of the printer 5 such as the area to render and so forth. This is because, as shown in FIG. 18, the printer driver 60 returns the rendering capability (the information concerning the capability with which rendering can be carried out) to the GDI 31 based on the DEVMODE structure 190 that the printer drive 60 receives when receiving the print execution instruction and the information of the printer 5 that is the printing device to which the printer driver 60 itself is connected.